Another Sweet Night
by Amy Suede
Summary: Sekuel 'Sweet Night'. AU / "Kalau mau menciumku, bilang saja. Jangan mencubitku, sakit," / Rate T semi M / Birthday-fic for HannaTierra and Uchiha Sasuke / Review, please? Arigatou.


**Chousamori Aozora mempersembahkan**

"**Another Sweet Night"**

**.**

**Sebuah SasuSaku ficlet**

**Sekuel dari "Sweet Night"**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**PERHATIAN!: AU, OOC, kesalahan pada pengetikan, fluffy, rate T semi M**

"**Birthday-fic for HannaTierra and Uchiha Sasuke"**

**Review, concrit dan flame selalu diterima**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Angin malam yang dingin dan serasa menusuk tulang pelan-pelan merambati udara hangat di bulan Juli ini, membuat udara sedikit sejuk karena hembusan sang angin. Dedaunan yang menempel di pepohonan menari di tengah kesunyian malam. Suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya juga ikut meramaikan malam senyap. Sebuah harmoni malam yang sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Seorang wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Kepalanya tengah menumpu di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan pesona lembut sepasang zambrud yang memabukkan. Surai merah jambunya berkibar lembut ketika angin malam datang membelai tubuhnya. Ia bersenandung lembut, mengikuti irama musik klasik yang didengarnya dari sepasang _headset_ hitam.

Tak lama, matanya terbuka sedikit. Ia menengadah menatap langit, tepatnya sang purnama. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Kelebatan kenangan tentang seseorang beterbangan di benaknya. Senyumnya semakin melembut tatkala ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

Wanita tersebut melepaskan _headset_nya, mematikan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut dan membiarkan sepasang _headset_ tersebut menggantung begitu saja di atas bahunya. Sedikit melonggarkan dekapan Sasuke di belakangnya dan secepat kilat berbalik menghadap pria yang merengkuhnya. Sepasang lengannya ia lingkarkan di leher pria tersebut. "Sudah pulang?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada wanita di hadapannya, sehingga dahinya beradu dengan dahi wanitanya. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya dan menatap lembut wanita yang tubuhnya setinggi hidungnya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu pulang, Sasu,"

"Tapi aku sudah pulang,"

Sang wanita tertawa kecil, "Iya, aku tahu,"

"..."

Sasuke tidak membalas, tetapi ia memajukan kepalanya, mencium sekilas bibir wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama satu tahun. Dan secepat mungkin Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, membiarkan istrinya terpaku sejenak dengan wajah yang merona merah. Dengan seringai yang terukir, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jangan hanya diam disana, Uchiha Sakura. Cepatlah masuk, atau kau akan kujadikan 'santapan'ku malam ini." teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya –masih—dengan seringai tampannya.

Sakura tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dan menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah masuk lebih dahulu.

"MESUM!"

Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga," desah Sakura setelah menyelesaikan pembuatan soal ulangan trigonometri. Setelah menaruh penanya, ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama duduk dan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal dan setumpuk kertas yang sudah dihiasi dengan coretan di sana-sini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk merapihkan meja tempat ia biasa bekerja. Menghela napas lega, ia tolehkan kepalanya menuju jam dinding.

'Pukul sepuluh. Sasuke-kun belum pulang... pasti lembur lagi,' katanya dalam hati.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga suara bariton yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terdengar.

"Aku pulang,"

Sakura segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dengan senyum lembut, ia menghampiri pria yang baru datang itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tampangmu terlihat berantakan?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat penampilan Sasuke yang er, kacau. Dengan jas yang di sampirkan begitu saja di atas bahunya. Kemeja biru dongkernya sedikit mencuat di sana-sini dengan dasi hitam bergaris putih yang sudah miring.

"..."

"Hei, wajahmu juga kusut begitu? Ada apa? Ada masalah di kantor? Atau apa?" Sakura kembali bertanya setelah melihat wajah Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasu?"

"..."

"Hei?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun? Jawab dong..."

"Hn,"

"Bukan 'Hn'. Ada apa sih, Uchiha Sasuke-kun suamiku?" Sakura mulai kesal. Urat kekesalannya tampak.

"Tidak penting,"

"Hmm? Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini... kapan ya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku ingat!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, seringai langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura. Dengan mata yang menyipit namun menggoda. Ia juga mengibaskan rambut merah jambunya. Suaranya yang memang sudah lembut, dibuat semenggoda mungkin. "Kau... cemburu ya?"

Melihat Sakura yang terlihat sensual –menurutnya—wajah Sasuke merona tipis. Ia berdehem, sedikit salah tingkah. Menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengaku sajalah, Sasu-koi..." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia lingkarkan lengannya di leher suaminya itu, dan berbisik sesensual mungkin. "Kau cemburu kan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tanpa ragu, Sakura memainkan jemari lentiknya di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika telinga kanannya terasa sedikit geli karena napas hangat Sakura menerpa telinganya.

"Hn,"

"Aku menginginkan ketegasan, Sasu-koi,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Iya, aku cemburu gara-gara kau dekat dengan guru mesum itu. Puas?"

Tawa Sakura meledak setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. "Kakashi-san maksudmu?"

"Hn,"

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke..." jawab Sakura dan menatap mata Sasuke. Obsidian bertemu zambrud. "Dia kan hanya _partner_ kerjaku. Kau khawatir aku jatuh cinta dengannya ya?"

"Hn,"

"Hei? Kau lupa ya, kalau aku punya suami yang—"

"Tampan, keren, pintar, mempesona, berwiba—"

"Sasukeee, kenapa kau memotong ucapanku?"

"Tapi itu benar kan?"

"Oh, ternyata, diam-diam kau narsis juga ya?" kata Sakura sambil menyubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Kalau mau menciumku, bilang saja. Jangan mencubitku, sakit," ucap Sasuke setelah ia lepas dari 'cubitan maut Uchiha Sakura'.

"Tidak mau,"

"Ya sudah..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu, pijiti aku. Bahuku sedikit pegal,"

Sakura sedikit ragu, karena melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai. "Baiklah, kalau begitu di kamar saja,"

"Di sini saja, Saku," katanya, dan menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka duduk di sofa di dekat mereka.

Dengan posisi Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura, Sakura mulai memijit bahu Sasuke. Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura selesai memijit Sasuke. Ia bersandar di punggung Sasuke, karena suaminya itu tidak segera membalikkan badannya.

"Sudah,"

"Hn,"

Keheningan menyusup di antara mereka. Masing-masing tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Sasuke yang sudah menyusun rencana, tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga Sasuke bisa menghadapnya. "Ya?"

"Aku masih lelah, pijit aku lagi, ya?"

"Di mana, Sasu?"

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab, tetapi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, dan memundurkan kepalanya. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi kejadian yang tidak di inginkannya. Deru napas hangatlah yang menyambut telinganya.

"Kau harus memijit 'adik kecil'ku malam ini,"

Sontak rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura. Tanpa menunggu balasan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"KYAAAAAA! MESUM!"

Sekali lagi, malam ini malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Sekaligus malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**Cuap-cuap: **Selamat ulang tahun bagi HannaTierra yang berulang tahun pada hari ini dan Uchiha Sasuke yang berulang tahun minggu depan.

Last, but not least, review, please?

Arigatcuu :*

~~~Ame a.k.a Chou~~~


End file.
